Dancing in the Dark
by badefinchelforever
Summary: Lots of fluff and some drama with relationships. First chapters are warm up for me. Then ihe gang hits Hawaii! First fanfic! Mostly Bade, eventually little bit of Tandre and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first story I have ever written and I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious sadly.**

Jade's POV

I was sitting on the little bed in Beck's RV, while he was sitting on the floor right next to the bed, doing homework.

"I don't want to do homework, Beck."

"Jade, if we don't pick up on our homework assignments, we're going to fail the class."

Beck put down his textbook and sat on the bed right besides me.

"I want to do something else besides school work, Beck! I mean we already have to go to school almost all day, so why do we have to do homework?"

"I know, I know. Fine. I'll make you a deal. We won't do homework if you promise to be nicer to Tori." WHAT! Why would he think I would be nice to Tori!

"Why Tori?"

"Because you have been really mean to her this past week." Beck ran his hand through his hair, casually. OMG! I loved it when he did that! Even though I would never tell him.

"Well it's not my fault she has been flirting with you constantly. Someone has to protect our relationship."

"She has not been flirting with me! I'm always with you, so how can she even flirt with me if she wanted to?"

"Maybe you don't see it, but I do!" We were screaming at each other by this point. Why does Beck have to do this to me! I'm mean to everyone. That's just who I am!

"Tori never flirts with me!"

"Are you serious, Beck? Tori always flirts with you! Ever since she laid eyes on you, I've known she's liked you. I can't believe you don't see that." My voice had gone down a little bit, so that we weren't screaming anymore.

"Jade." He said with a smile forming on his face. Why was he smiling?

"What?" I said flatly.

"Do you know you look cute when you're angry?" Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. I loved his eyes so much. They were so brown and warm when I looked into them. Our faces grew closer and closer, when finally our lips met each other.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!3 I hope you enjoyed! I'll update the next chapter soon!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious the show would revolve around mostly Bade and Jade would get a lot of solos.**

Jade's POV

"Beck," I said abruptly as we were walking, hand in hand, down the main hallway of Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah?" Beck said coming back to focus letting go of the thoughts he was thinking of.

"I saw this dress I liked when I went shopping with Cat yesterday." I looked at Beck with big eyes and stopped walking.

"I'm guessing you want me to buy it for you."

"You're supposed to WANT to buy it for me!"

"I do, I do! We'll go afterschool to the mall and buy you the dress. Okay?"

"Okay." I said in a voice that sounded like I got what I wanted. I smiled my 'evil' smile- that's what Beck called it- and kept on walking toward my locker.

Beck's POV

It was last period and Jade and I were in dancing class. Ms. Gonzalez was teaching us the steps to the audition scene for an upcoming performance we were going to be doing. I knew Jade wanted to try out for the female lead, so I was pondering if I should try out for the male lead.

The bell finally rang and Jade shot up from her seat and yelled, "Finally! Gosh, this class is so boring when we're not doing anything!" She stomped out the door as quickly as she could.

Everyone in the class was staring when that whole scene happened and now they we're staring at me. "I'm sorry…for her." I said slowly and quietly. I waked out of the classroom and toward Jade's locker where she was.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"For what?"

"To go buy you that dress you wanted. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah I am." She said packing her last book in the bag.

We arrived at the mall and Jade started to walk toward the escalator. I ran so that I could catch up to her and intertwined our fingers. We got on the escalator and stood in silence. I looked at her and thanked God for giving me her- this beautiful angel sent to bring me a reason to live and to be happy. I lifted my hand up to her chin and turned her face to look at me.

"You're so beautiful." I said looking in her icy blue eyes. She smiled at me and kissed me. She pulled away after a while. We were at the top of the escalator now and got off. I didn't even realize how fast all of that happened. When I'm with Jade it's like everything and everyone around us freezes and the world stops and it's only her and me in that moment.

**A/N: There's the next chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow or Monday! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter! Hope you enjoy! 3**

Beck's POV

"Where's the store, Jade?" I complained.

"Right here." She said walking into a shop.

"I'm going to go grab the dress and try it on, and you can just sit down." Jade said.

"Okay, but can you show me the dress when you try it on?" I wanted to see Jade in the dress she wanted to buy. Don't the boyfriends get opinions too?

"Fine. I'll be right back."

I started playing with little objects that were close to my chair, and heard Jade's voice call me.

"Beck!" I looked up and was looking at the most beautiful girl you can ever imagine. My mouth was agape and I was frozen.

"So…" Jade said looked at me with a little smile.

"Uh…ummmmmmm…" I couldn't speak. The dress looked so beautiful on her. It was a short-mini dress that looked extremely sexy on her. It was strapless, black with a little fluff with feathers forming from the hips down.

"Beck? Are you okay?" Jade said getting closer to me. Her hand reached up to touch my cheek.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I finally managed to say.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" She asked, her smile disappearing from her face.

"No. No. No. No. You look amazing, Jade. Beautiful." I said, now back to earth.

Jade smiled again and brought her hand, which was on my cheek, higher up so that my ear was in between her fingers. "Thank you, Beck." She leaned down and kissed me hard on my lips. Her hand pushed my face up so that it would be easier for her to kiss me. I kissed her back, but let her take control. I didn't even notice that she was sitting on my lap. Good thing the store only had two people in it. I could tell the kiss was going deeper, so I decided that it wasn't such a good idea to let it go on. I pulled away and saw Jade's expression change into confusion and sadness.

"Not now, babe." I told her, giving her a peck on the lips one last time. She got up from my lap and slid her hands down her dress to make sure it was still in good condition.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." Jade came out of the dressing room and we went to go pay for the dress. The cashier looked at me in a flirty way, but I just ignored it.

"Hi, I'm Amy," she said very happily.

Before I could say anything, Jade stepped in. "Hi, I'm Jade. His girlfriend that wants this dress checked out." Jade handed 'Amy' the dress with a little sarcastic smile on her face. Amy checked out the dress and put in a bag. She handed Jade the bag and looked at her with disgusted eyes.

Before we left, Jade added, "Nice to meet you…" Jade smiled and narrowed her eyes. She turned around, looking towards the door, and said softly, but loudly at the same time, "Amy."

Damn, that was hot! Jade walked out the door with the bag in the hand.

**A/N: There is chapter 3! I'll start doing thank you's and replies for the reviews next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to all the people who read my story, favorite it, and added it to their story alerts! It really makes my day! I'll update soon! 3 Can you please pray for my grandpa who's in the hospital! Thank you! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been having lots of ideas lately, so I needed to write. Her it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Iluvbade: Haha! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter also! :D**

**BadeObssesser: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I really don't like disclaimers because they just make you write out what you want and never will have. Therefore, I do not own Victorious and never will. :(**

Jade's POV

Beck and I were walking, hand in hand, toward our choir/vocal/singing class/period, in a comfortable silence. We arrived and took our seats next to one another and just waited for the teacher to start his lectures. I actually paid attention in this class. I liked singing, even though it was not my desired career. I zoned out of my thoughts and listened to what, Mr. Walker, the teacher, was saying.

"Hello class! I want to start this class of with some warm-up vocal exercises. Let's start with la's."

The entire class started in perfect synchronization with the warm-up la la's. The entire class was mostly about little performances by volunteers.

"There is a big assignment that coming up that is going to be worth half your grade. It's the duets! You must find a partner to sing with and both agree on a song to sing as a duet. You will need to change the song, so that two people have decent parts in the song to sing. This assignment will be due two days before the trimester is over, so therefore, it is due in 2 weeks and a few days."

Just then the bell rang and everyone started to emerge from their seats and exit the classroom, as did Beck and I.

"Hey, I was thinking. Why don't we go on a date?" Beck said with a smile forming on his face.

"A date?" I asked, raising both of my eyebrows.

"Yes. A dinner date. A normal dinner date with two people. Have you heard of one before?" Beck asked with sarcasm.

"Hey! Don't give me sarcasm! I'm the only one in this relationship who can talk with sarcasm! And yes, I know what a date is." I said, thinking it would come out a little harsh, but instead coming out soft and sweet. Ugh! What's happening to me? I'm too nice. I better step up my game.

"So is that a yes?" Beck said rapping his arms around my waist.

"Ummm…" His face got closer to mine by the second. I could feel his warm breath against my face, which sent a shiver through my spine. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to seduce me by making me feel weak, and let me tell you, it was working. My lips couldn't move and I felt frozen.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said cheerfully, with a wide smile, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We started talking about stuff going on in school, when suddenly I hear this annoying, girly voice out from behind us.

"Hey!" Tori said.

"Hey," Beck said, running his fingers through his hair.

"What?" I looked at her with an expression that showed annoyance and impatience.

"I wanted to ask Beck something."

"Better be good if you're wasting my time."

"You know you don't have to be here." Tori said looking at me, shaking her head from side to side.

"You know I do. Because last time I remember you can't keep you hands off my boyfriend." I said, my lips pursed and my eyes narrowed.

"I—" Vega started saying, but was cut off by a loud speaker led by Principal Helen's voice, announcing, "Jade West, please come to my office."

I groaned and looked at Tori. "Don't put one of your skinny fingers on him." I turned away and started to walk to the principal's office.

Beck's POV

I turned around when Jade was not in view and faced Tori. She was smiling with her head tilted and looked at me in a flirty way. So was this what Jade was talking about? All I know is that I don't like the way she's looking at me.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my partner for the trimester assignment?" Tori asked, her smile getting wider.

"Um, I think I'm doing the assignment with Jade already." I didn't want to hurt Tori's feeling, so I tried telling her in a nice way.

"Well, you're not 100% sure, so why don't you do it with me?"

"I don't think Jade will like that."

"And why do you have to do what Jade wants. Why don't you do what you want, huh?" Tori started to raise her voice a little higher as she spoke.

"I do want to do it with Jade! I am just saying I don't think Jade will be to happy if I do the project with me."

"Oh come on! Beck, you and I both know that you don't want to do the assignment with Jade. She's not even that good of a singer. She will probably get you a B or a C on your grade! I could get you an A! I could give you all you ever wanted, if you can just open your eyes and see what's right in front of you! I could me everything you want!" How can Tori even say this? To my face! Who the hell does she think she is?

"I DO want to do the assignment with Jade! And who are you to tell me what I want and don't want! Can't you see I want Jade! Jade is everything to me and I don't want you or anybody else. She is everything I ever wanted and more. And how are you to know what Jade and I are going to get for our grade? Jade is the most talented girl in the entire school and is 100 times better than you will ever be! So, don't you spit crap in my face and tell me my girlfriend is not good enough to get me an A." I was screaming at this point and saw that almost the whole hallway was looking at Tori and I. With all that said and done, I walked away and when everyone was out of sight, I entered an empty classroom and sat down in one of the chairs facing the board.

Jade's POV

I went to Helen's office and she said that I had to stop threatening people with my scissors. Not happening. It's not my fault people annoy me everyday and don't stop even if I tell them nicely. Ok, well, not nicely, but somewhat politely. But then they still don't listen to me, so I have to threaten them. I hope Helen learned a lesson about how I don't listen to people when they tell me what or what not to do. Now I was searching for Beck—which I had no idea where he was. Last time I saw him he was with Vega, so who the hell knows where he could be now.

I was passing by each classroom—opening each door and checking inside quickly. I opened another classroom door and saw a manly figure with his back to the door, sitting down in a blue chair. I immediately recognized the figure and could tell it was Beck. I got closer, walking on my tiptoes so that he couldn't hear me coming in. Once I got to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and laid my chin on his head.

"Hey," Beck said in a hush and low tone.

"Why are you here in this empty classroom all alone?" I didn't say it in a mean tone, but instead I said it in a concerned tone.

"I just needed to think alone." Beck sounded as if someone just murdered his best friend and punched him in the gut after.

"Beck, what's wrong?"

"Jade, if I told you you'd get extremely mad."

"Mad at you?"

"No, not at me—I don't think."

"Then whom'd I get mad at?"

"At Tori." Beck murmured quickly so I wouldn't be able to understand.

"At Tori?" Why would I get mad at Tori? Except for the fact that she's Tori. Wait—"What did she do, Beck?" I said with a serious expression.

"She wanted to do the trimester assignment with me and I told her I was doing it with you, so she started complaining about how I should be her partner, and not yours."

"What do you mean by complaining?" If Vega said something to upset my boyfriend—oh, how she is going to hate herself for saying what she said.

"She told me that she can get me a better grade if I do the project with her because she thinks your not that good of a singer. Then, she threw herself at me." I was speechless. My expression was blank and emotionless because it was all building inside of me. Vega has crossed the line. That—that "Bitch!" I spit out and was ready to let all that anger and hatred toward that girl explode.

I quickly walked out the classroom and started walking, but running at the same time, toward the lockers. Where was she? Aha! Found her. She can run, but she can't hide. I stopped right in my tracks and looked at her. She was talking to a two other girls, giggling at probably another one of her boring and humorless jokes. She better watch out, because by the time I'm done with her, she is going to wish she had never made that decision to come to Hollywood Arts.

**A/N: Well there it is! I will try to update faster this time! I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that I'm so busy with schoolwork and homework and keeping up with my grades. But I hope you enjoyed! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me smile! :D Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and added my story to their story alert and favorites! Love you!3 One more thing! Can you all please go follow LizGillies (Jade) on twitter! Thank you! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter from the beginning! Hope u like the chapter!3**

**BadeObssesser: I'm glad you like the story! Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not yet! -_-**

Jade's POV

I walked toward Tori and swung my hand above my shoulder to make her 'friends' go away. I saw Tori roll her eyes and make a look pretending like she's interested in listening to what I have to say.

"Hey Jade. What's up?" Tori asked in a lazy tone.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up! What's up is that you asked my boyfriend to be your partner for the trimester assignment when you knew very well that he was doing it with me."

"Well, maybe he could've changed his mind about that. You don't always have to be his partner. Maybe other people want to be his partner."

"Oh, believe me, I know other GIRLS want to be his partner. That's why I'm always his—aside from the fact that I'm his GIRLFRIEND! Why would you think he would change his mind? Oh, yeah, you think you can get him a better grade than I could and that you're the most perfect and greatest singer and actress in this entire school." I said, loud and clear so that everybody could hear.

"No, I think I'm a better singer and actress than you." Tori said, making the 'you' stand out.

This girl was dead meat—oh wait, she doesn't have any meat.

My mouth was open and my eyebrows were raised, looking at Vega like she just told me that my most precious possession was broken and thrown away.

"What did you say?" I said between my gritted teeth.

"I'm just stating the facts, Jade. It's about time someone tells you the truth."

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that you're more talented than me." I tried keeping my voice low and my expression straight but couldn't. This girl was playing with fire and she was going to get hurt. Vega just kept quiet and didn't say anything.

"I am giving you the chance to tell me at what you are more talented than me and why." I said, wanting to know before I beat her to shreds.

"Jade, I'm just going to day everything that I am feeling and that I think of you. Ok, so, um…I think that you can be too mean at times. Secondly, I think you don't deserve Beck. Beck deserves someone who is nice to him and cherishes him. Also, you always think that you're the best and that you should get the all the parts in the performances and plays, when you're not fit to play all of those parts. You are a good singer and actress and all, but I think I'm just better. Since I've been here, you have only been mad at me everyday and trying to have everything I have and get…and it has to stop, Jade." Vega took a deep breath and looked at me straight into the eye. "Oh, and I want you to know that I'm not giving up on Beck. I'm going to give him what he deserves, which is a nice girlfriend that will give him presents and will congratulate him when he gets a good grade. Someone who is obviously not you." She just stood there, looking at me like if she was a giant and I was a tiny, little ant. I couldn't bare it. I walked away. Yes, Jade walked away. The mean, gothic, bad girl walked away from the nice, perky, perfect girl.

I went straight to my house. I had to walk there because Beck was my ride, but I couldn't wait for him.

When I got to my house I sat on my bed, pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I couldn't even think of the humiliation I had today. I started to cry while my makeup ran down my cheeks. I got up and started to fold the laundry on top of my bed. Laundry always made my sadness go away—and cutting things into tiny shreds with my scissors. It made that giant whole in your body that burned so much heal and cause no more pain.

I heard light footsteps coming into my room and turned around. I saw Beck standing in the doorway. I knew he could tell that I was crying because of my ruined make-up running down my cheeks. He approached me and tightly wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his embrace. I cried into his chest and wanted never to let go.

"Are you ok?" I pulled away and started to fold more laundry again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I say sarcastically.

"I know what Tori said was really mean…"

"No Beck!" I said cutting him off. "She wasn't only mean Beck. She made my dreams worth a big pile of trash. She made me feel like I am stuck in one place forever and will never be better than her. She made me feel like all the work I have put into and tried to do all these years were just thrown away in a damn second." I was clutching one of beck's t-shirts, which he left here just in case…you know.

"I know, I know. How about tomorrow we go talk to her together?" Beck asked grabbing for my hand.

"I don't want to talk to her, Beck. I don't even want to look at her. Oh, and you better stay away from her, too. She told me that she is not going to give up on you and that she is going to make her yours." I said with my chin down and my eyes looking toward the floor. Beck pulled my chin up with his hand so that I could look at him.

"You will always be mine. I will always be yours. Nothing is going to change that. I love you, and only you, Jade." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. When I pulled away, I whispered, "I love you too."

"I was planning on asking you if you wanted to go out on a date with me this Friday night. I mean we haven't gone out on an actual date for a while now." Beck said, sitting down on my bed.

"I'd love to. Thank you, Beck." I said sitting down next to him and hugging him, resting my head on his chest.

"For what?" He said, looked at me.

"For always making me feel better and always being there for me; supporting me."

"I will always do that…forever. And you will never need to thank me for that." Beck said. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and grabbed my face, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and heard him groan. Ha! This is the effect I have on people.

"Where are your parents?" Beck asked, but I knew that he knew they were not home.

"My mom went to go hang out with her friends at a night club and my father is away in some business meeting in Ohio. So that means I have the house to myself tonight, considering my mom will probably get drunk and not come home tonight." I was always used to always staying alone at home all the time until Beck came into my life. Now he either stays with me at my house for the night or I go over to his place for the night. Beck's parents don't mind because they trust Beck and me for some odd reason.

"Does that mean I'm staying with you tonight?" Beck asked.

"You do the math." I stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, smiling. I pushed him down onto my bed so that he was lying on the pillow, and got on top of him. My body was lying on top of his and my head was lying on his chest. Right now Beck was the support for my body, like he will always be the support for me. We drift off into a sleep, in the position we were, with no care in the world at that moment.

**A/N: Hope you guys all like it! PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any suggestions or questions or comments of any kind please feel free to ask me through PM, Twitter (Nati1039), or Formspring (luvlizgillies9)! Don't forget to go follow the one and only LizGillies (Jade) on twitter! Her website is coming soon! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up? Here's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long for an update! This chapter a long, crappy chapter. Not one of my favorites, but I hope you enjoy!**

**~Quick shout out to Melissa Roberts! Thanks for reading, dear! 333**

"Jade." Beck whispered, shaking my arm lightly. "We have to go to get ready to go to school."

"Ugh! I don't want to go to school." I wasn't in the mood to facing Vega and being stared at by everyone. But I had to put on a strong face and be brave, because that's what Jade West does.

"I know you don't want to go to school, Jade. You never do." Beck said, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't talk to me in the tone! I sometimes want to go to school. Just not today." I was lying down on my bed while a shirtless Beck was looking for a shirt in my drawers. I would never tell Beck this, but I love it when he's shirtless. It makes me feel lucky because I know he is mine. But if he is ever shirtless around any other girl, I will shred his shreds to pieces and burn them after I'm done. "Your shirts are in the bottom drawer by the way." I got up, took a shower and applied all my make-up and headed downstairs.

Beck was waiting at the door with my coffee in his hand. I grabbed the coffee from his hand and walked out the door with my bag hung around my shoulder. Beck locked the house door with his key and joined me in the car.

When we got to school, we both went directly to our lockers to get the books we needed for our next classes. I saw that Tori was at her locker, looking at herself in the little mirror she had hanging in it. Of course, Tori-freakinperfect-Vega had to look at herself at least every hour.

When I was done I went over to Beck's locker and waited for him to finish packing his books. He closed hid locker and looked at me.

"What?" I said, rudely and impatiently.

"Nothing. You're just really pretty." Beck's grinned.

"Don't be such a softy."

Then I heard footsteps coming towards us, and a happy voice said, "Hiiii!" I automatically knew it was Cat. I loved Cat with all my heart, and she is my best friend, but she could be annoying at times.

"Hey, Cat," Beck said in a sweet voice. And suddenly, Tori appeared with Andre and Robbie on her heels. I avoided eye contact with her, but I saw her glance at me with a disgusting look on her face before she looked away and put on a little smile. Beck put his arm around me and started to talk to Andre.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea! Why don't we all have a sleepover at my house tonight? My house has four bedrooms and since Trina and my parents aren't going to be home tonight I think we could make it work out. What do you guys think? You in?" Tori said with a smile on her face and her eyebrows raised.

"I'd rather be eaten alive than go to a sleepover at you house, Vega." I said flatly.

"Whatever. You don't have to come." Tori eyes moved over to Beck and a smirk grew upon her face. "Doesn't mean Beck can't come, right? So are you in, Beck?" Tori gave him a sweet smile with puppy eyes.

"Yes, it does. Beck won't go if I don't go. So, can you please stop looking at MY boyfriend with those puppy eyes that you think no one can stand, but instead are actually asking for attention."

Tori ignored my comment and said, "Oh come on, guys! It'll be fun! My parents or Trina won't be home, so that means we can do pretty crazy stuff!"

"Oh, you would just love to have a chance to make out with Beck, won't you?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Jade! That's enough! Come on, we have to go to our next period." Beck grabbed my hand and started dragging me to our next period, but he stopped abruptly and turned around quickly. "We'll be at the sleepover tonight, Tori." And with that, Beck turned around again and continued walking with me to our next period.

When we were out of their sight, I stopped and gave Beck a surprised expression. "What the hell, Beck?" My eyes widened.

"Jade, you have to stop being so mean to people. It's been getting really out of hand these couple of weeks." What was Beck saying? To stop being mean to people? But that's who I am, and nobody could change that. Not even Beck.

"You did not just say that. You can't be serious, Beck. Being mean to people is what makes me Jade West. It's my personality. And you know I'm not mean all the time. Just when people say stuff about me and look at me weird, I am mean. But only because I'm defending myself, Beck. You of all people should know that."

"You have just been taking it too hard on people." Beck looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to Vega." I looked at him, but he didn't answer me. He just stared at me and ran a finger through his hair. "I know you want me to be nicer to Vega. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea why. She has been nothing but mean to me and you still take her side." He still said nothing. He stood there, lips pursed. "I'm not going to that sleepover with you, Beck. You can go have fun with Vega, but I'm not going to stand around to watch." With that said and done, I walked away from Beck.

The bell rang for dismissal and I started walking towards Beck's car. I didn't talk to him all day. In every period we had together, I tried to sit in the single seats, or a seat away from all the others, so that I wouldn't have to sit next to Beck. I saw Beck walking towards his car and unlock it. We both got in and I tried not to make any eye contact with him.

He parked in front of his RV and locked all the doors before I could get out. I looked at him with a confused expression and wide eyes.

"We're not leaving this car until we talk." Beck said.

"I don't have anything to say, Beck." I still made absolutely no eye contact with him.

"Jade, I don't expect you to change for me or for anybody. I was wrong to tell you to be nicer to Tori, but sometimes it gets out of control."

"I'm mean to Tori because I'm trying to protect our relationship. But you're not making it very easy."

"I'm sorry, Jade. I really am. I know you always try to protect our relationship and I don't really help you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted. An apology." I turned my head and smiled at him.

"I love you." Beck said, sweetly.

"I love you more." I said and kissed him. I unbuckled my seat belt and tried to get closer to him. I climbed over the seat and wrapped my legs around his waist and sat on his lap. I kept on kissing him until I accidently sat on the car horn and pulled away immediately. Beck and I both burst into laughter. This was how our fight usually ended. Someone would apologize and we would kiss and end up happy with each other again.

"So, can you go to Tori's sleepover with me?" Beck asked me as we were walking, fingers intertwined, toward Beck's RV.

"I… guess so." I said and shot him a slightly forced smile, but a slightly meaningful one too.

"Uh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Beck picked me of the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around a couple of times.

"Beck! Put me down! Beck!" I said. Beck put me down and laughed under his breath. I was going to say something to him for laughing at me, but I let this one go.

We rang the doorbell at Tori's house and were now waiting outside for her to come and open the door. Tori opened the door and smiled when she saw Beck. But when she saw me, her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "What are you doing here?" Tori asked, looking at me.

"I'm here for the sleepover. Remember?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, I thought you said you weren't going to come," Tori said.

"Yeah, well, I lied." I smiled a fake sweet smile and walked into her house, without permission, pulling Beck along with me. Tori thought she was going to have a non-Jade sleepover, so that she could flirt with Beck. Well, think again, Vega.

I went to go get in my pj's, which were short shorts with a black tank top. When I came back downstairs, Beck was sitting on the couch and Tori was sitting next to him, with her arm around his shoulder; her fingertips walking along his shoulder. Oh, this girl is in for it.

I walked up in front of them and stood with my arms crossed, waiting for Tori to get up. But that didn't happen. Instead, she stayed in the position she was in and smiled an evil smile at me. What the hell was this girl thinking? She is flirting with MY boyfriend right in front of me! This wasn't going to go sown good.

"Excuse me, but its kind of uncomfortable talking to Beck with you staring right at us," Tori said. My and Beck's mouths both fell open and our eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Nobody talks to me like that. Beck get up."

Beck immediately got up and stood beside me, leaving Tori alone on the coach. "Look who's alone now." I made a sad face to irritate her. "Stay away from me and Beck." I said, loud and clear and slow.

"I think you don't get to decide what Beck does. Maybe he should decide who he wants to talk to." Tori stated.

"Fine. Beck, who do you want to talk to?" I looked at Beck and his eyes were switching from Tori to me.

"Um… well, Jade is my girlfriend. And I have missed her lately… so…"

"There, Tori. Happy now? Beck chose me and not you. So, back off." I took Beck's hand and took him to a corner.

"Why were you talking to Tori?" I asked a confused Beck.

"She came over to me. I didn't even talk to her, but she was just a little flirty. It's nothing, Jade." Beck said. Of course I believed him. He's my boyfriend and I trust him.

"Ok. But if she tries to do anything like that again, try to get up or leave or something." I knew Tori was going to pull something like this again. But I warned Beck this time, so I was a little more relaxed.

"I will. I love you." Beck said with a sweet smile.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed him, grabbing his neck, while he grabbed my waist and kissed me back. We kept on making out and I caught Tori glancing at us from a corner of my eye. I smirked at her and turned positions, so she was staring directly at us. I wish I had a camera right now, so that I could take a picture o f Tori's face.

"Ahhhh!" Cat screamed out of nowhere. I broke the kiss and looked at Cat, worriedly.

"What happened, Cat?" Beck asked, staying in the position we were in, with his hands on my waist.

"I got an idea. Hehe! Let's play a game," Cat squealed.

"What game, Lil Red?" Andre asked, walking over to Cat. Beck and I also walked toward Cat and sat on the couch next to everyone.

"How about… truth or dare!" Cat jumped and swung her arms around crazily.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Andre sat on the floor and everyone did the same as he did. Beck and I sat next to each other.

"So, how's going to go first?" Beck asked.

"How about we go from Andre, Beck, me, Cat, Robbie, and Vega. Then after that we could start switching it up a little." I said.

"What are the rules?" Tori asked. Of course, good girl Tori was going to have to have rules for truth or dare.

"No rules. No limits. We're gonna do it all." I said with a smirk on my face. Suddenly, everyone was on board and ready to play.

**A/N: That's chapter 6! Next chapter is truth or dare! I need your guys' opinions: I am thinking of writing an Elavan story. Should I? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I probably won't be updating until 2012 because I'm going on a vacation. Oh, and thank you all for those who reviewed and read! I checked my story views and it was around 700! How amazing is that? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 333**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 2012 here we come! 333333**


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys! This is a quick little a/n to tell you guys to go vote on my poll on my profile about my Elavan story! GO! GO! GO! I wasn't planning on including Zoey (Avan's gf) in my story, but now that she's in the picture, I kind of have to. So, go vote please! I'll update sooooonnnnn! Xoxo3

~Nati


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Don't worry everyone! I wasn't abducted by aliens or kidnapped! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I was really busy with school and family and other stuff. Then I had writer's block half way through the chapter. I'm truly really, really sorry! Here's the next chapter! It's really long as a treat and as an apology! It's the longest chapter yet that I have ever written! I hope you guys and girls enjoy! :D**

"Alright. Who goes first?" Robbie asked, looking at everyone around him, waiting for an answer.

"I'll go first," Cat squealed and started laughing for absolutely no reason.

"Okay…go Cat." Tori said.

"Okay…um…Beck! Truth or dare?" Cat asked with her mouth wide open.

"Truth," Beck replied. Cat stared at the floor with a serious expression, thinking about what Beck's truth question will be. I just hoped it wasn't going to be a silly one.

"Beck, if you were to kiss any other girl in Hollywood Arts, besides Jade, who would it be? And you can't count me." Cat smiled and started to rock herself.

"Um…" Beck was tongue-tied and was stuttering on every word her tried to say.

"Better choose wisely, Mr. Oliver." I said with a threatening voice.

I looked over to Tori, who hade a big ass smile on her face, biting her lip, and blinking at Beck as if he were going to choose her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck again, ignoring Tori's flirty fit.

"I guess I'd kiss…Silvia Sanchez." Beck responded. I guess that was all right. I mean of course I didn't want him kissing her, but she wasn't all that popular and wanna-be like. She was just a normal student at HA.

I would pay a hundred bucks for a camera right now to take a picture of Tori's face when he said Silvia. She was surprised and confused, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My turn," Beck said and thought about whom he was going to pick. "Tori. Truth or dare?" Beck asked. Suddenly, Tori's face lit up and turned pink. Can she be any more helpless?

"Dare," Tori said, a smirk on her face.

"I dare you to kiss Andre." Beck said. Oh, this was going to be good. I knew that Andre has had a massive crush on Tori ever since she came to this school. But Tori never had eyes for him because her eyes were glued onto my boyfriend.

Andre's eyes were about to come out of his head until Tori put a hand on his face and made him turn towards her to face her. She leaned in and kissed Andre right on the lips. They kept on kissing for another few seconds until Tori had to ruin Andre's just-came-true fantasy, and pull away.

Tori obviously didn't even consider the kiss she just gave Andre and how much it meant to him because she just turned around and focused back into the game. "So it's my turn now." Tori said. She didn't consider which person she was going to pick. But hen her expression changed and a smirk grew on her lips. "Jade. Truth or dare?" She asked, tilting her head to a side.

"Dare." I said straight up. Tori's eyes planting right on Robbie, and her smile grew. This was not going to be good.

"I dare you to kiss… Robbie…passionately." Tori said. What did she just say? Hell no, I'm not kissing him!

"You have got to be kidding me." I said simply. "I am not going to kiss _that_ passionately."

"If you say no, I guess you're out of the game, Jade." Tori said chantingly.

"Fine. I'll kiss him." I said. I looked around to examine everyone's facial expressions. Beck's looked worried and uncomfortable. Cat's looked…jealous? Hmmm…I'll deal with that later. Robbie's looked surprised and confused. Andre's was normal. Tori's was happy and excited. This ought to be good, I thought, sarcastically.

I can't believe I'm letting Tori make me do this. I turned towards Robbie, grabbed his face in my hands, and pulled our lips together, which took Robbie off-guard. First thought: These lips did not feel like Beck's. Robbie's lips felt hard and wrong. I just wanted this kiss to be over. But I was not losing this game and Tori said 'passionately'. I had to heat up this kiss because I knew that Robbie sure wasn't. I started opening my mouth wider so we could kiss deeper. Second thought: This kiss was one of the worst kisses I have ever had. And that's quite a lot. Robbie could not kiss, or he didn't know how to. Third thought: I was going to kill Tori for this. This was absolutely not pleasant in any way.

I pulled away and stared at Robbie. He looked as if he were in shock. Was I to fast for him? I mean the boy only kissed about 1 to 3 girls in his life, counting the little pecks on the cheek. Whatever. He needed to grow up sometime. Then, I turned to look at Beck. He was looking at his shoes, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, especially me.

"Happy, Tori. I kissed Robbie like you dared me to." I said, tilting my head towards Tori's direction.

"Satisfied." Tori said, with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and turned away to ignore her.

I glanced over to Beck once again. He was still looking at his shoes. I scooted closer to him and he lifted his head up to look at me. I smiled the smile that was only reserved for Beck. He smiled back and looked as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Andre. Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth," he said, confidently.

"Do you have a crush on Tori?" I asked and saw how Tori and his expressions changed.

"Uh…um…I forfeit." Andre said. Dang it! I wanted Tori to see that Andre liked her. But he wasn't brave enough yet, I guess.

Beck put his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. His arms were tied around my waist, his head leaning on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and made me feel vulnerable. The things Beck did to me…

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Cat squealed. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" She started chanting.

I smiled and turned to Beck. I closed the space between our faces and our lips met. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. His tongue asked for entry to my mouth and I automatically granted it. His tongue explored my mouth and mines his. I heard someone snort and could tell it was Tori. If she thought I was stopping, she was dead wrong. This just began to heat up. I pulled one of my legs over Beck's, so I was straddling him. I began to kiss him more passionately. I could even feel Tori feel jealous and I wasn't even looking at her. That's what she gets. After a few minutes, we both pulled away for air. I got off him and sat next to him. Everyone was either looking at the walls or playing with something they found on the floor. Our friends were used to this. Except Tori, of course.

Tori looked up from staring at the walls and said, "Finally! Ok, whose turn is it?" I didn't want to play truth or dare anymore. And by the looks on everyone's face, they didn't either.

"Let's just do something else. Let's ask each other questions to get to know each other a little more than what we already know." Beck suggested.

"Alright. That sounds like a great idea, Beck. You know you have a lot of great ideas." Tori said in a flirtatious tone. Was she trying to flirt with Beck? My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth formed a surprised and disgusted expression.

"Is that how you flirt? That's what you call flirting?" I started to laugh. "Oh…you have a lot to learn." I said, still slightly laughing.

"Can we just get going with the questions!" Tori yelled. _Aw, little Tori is getting mad_, I thought sarcastically.

"Hey, guys. I need some advice." Andre said.

"What's up, man?" Beck asked, half worried and half relaxed.

"So, listen. I'm really into this girl I've been dating. But I like someone else." He glanced to Tori quickly and began talking again. "I was thinking maybe if I got into a more serious relationship with this girl, I could possibly get over the girl I like." He finished and looked around the room, waiting for some advise.

"What do you mean by getting more serious? How much more serious can you get?" Beck asked Andre.

"Um…well…I could take her out to dinner, and…head over to my place, and…" Andre started lingering his sentence into silence.

Why would he take her to his place? There's no reason why a boy should bring a girl home. Unless…

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, suddenly. "Are you planning on going all the way with her?" I was still yelling, with no embarrassment. My mouth was wide open.

"Uh…if you put it that way…I guess so. But I want you guys to tell me if I should do it or not?" Andre looked stressed.

I know how much he likes Tori. But if he can't be a man and stand up and tell her how he feels, he's going to get nowhere. If this is his only way out of this massive Tori mess, then I say go for it.

"I think you should go for it." I said, honestly.

"I agree with Jade. You should do it, bro." Beck said right after me.

"Yeah, you should. But you have to tell me what it was like after." Robbie said.

"Pervert," I said, with a disgusting expression.

"Hey! Jadey, don't call Robbie that! That's mean!" Cat yelled at me.

"It's the truth! And don't call me Jadey." I said back. I actually didn't mind Cat calling me Jadey. I did mind anyone else calling me Jadey, though.

"I have a question for everyone." Tori said all of a sudden. She had a thinking look on her face.

"What's up, Toro? Andre said in a playful way.

"I was wondering. You all look so relaxed when you talk about _that_. So I wanted to ask you how far you have all gone?" Tori was speaking very slowly and she kind of looked embarrassed.

Everyone's expressions were surprised, including mine. I bet she has only been kissed before. Nothing else. Why? Because she was good-perfect-calm-pretty Tori.

"I've been all the way before," Andre confessed. Not a big surprise. I mean, Andre was a mannered, kind of good-looking guy. He could get girls easily.

"Jade and I aren't virgins," Beck said, speaking for him and I. Beck was my first and will always be. It was the best night of my life and I will always remember it. It was special. He was sweet and gentle to me. I couldn't imagine how it could get any better than that. It was all I could hope for and more.

Beck looked at me and smiled his I-love-you smile. I smiled back and mouthed 'I love you'. He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I've been to second base." Robbie said. He seemed proud. But we're talking about Robbie Shapiro. There had to be something that happened after he went to second base with that girl.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and lowered their head, indicating Robbie to extend the truth on his statement. "Ok, I tried to go to second base. But then she slapped me." Robbie explained.

"I've been to third base!" Cat exclaimed. What? Why didn't I know about this? Cat told me everything! But apparently not.

"Cat, do you even know what that means?" Beck asked Cat. Cat shook her head and said, "Nopey." Cat said with a sad-like and confused face. Oh, Cat! What could we ever do with you? You could never really fully understand Cat and you no one could ever figure out what goes on in the girl's mind.

"How about you, innocent-good-girl, Vega?" I asked.

I really am curious how far Tori _has_ gone. I mean she looks like a flirt all the time, hanging all over boys and flirting with them whenever she gets the chance. She changes boyfriends like she changes her shoes. But she's not always loyal to them. On the other hand, her parents look like they expect more from her. They look as if they raised her better than who she is and whom she is hiding from them. If you saw her for the first time, you would think good girl. I honestly think she has not gone that far. She looks wild, but she's calm. Kind of like me. If I were to describe myself, I would describe myself as a caged in lion. I'm dangerous, but sane. I put on a mask of leadership and confidence, but at the same time things can hurt me and make a dent in me. I'm not made of medal. And the only person that knows this about me is Beck because I feel like he's in the cage with me. He is locked up with me. And there is absolutely no escape. If one of us wanted to get out of the cage, we'd get out together, as soul mates.

"Uh…I have been to second base." Tori said. She looked embarrassed.

"Second base?" Andre asked in disbelief. I kind of saw it coming.

"Yeah…" Tori replied, head down.

"Oh," Andre mumbled.

We talked for a few more hours and, one by one, the gang left home. It was only Andre, Tori, Beck, and I left. I suggested we leave so that Andre and Tori could talk alone. Beck agreed and we got up to leave.

"Good night, guys." Beck said goodbye. We drove to my house, and most likely Beck was going to stay the night with me. He had clothes at my house so he didn't have to drive back home. All I wanted to do right now was lay down in my warm bed, cuddled up with Beck and fall asleep on his chest.

**A/N: So, there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm already starting on the next chapter, but as I said I'm getting writer's block a lot and very often. But I'll try my best! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! It made my day! Thank you guys! All of you! I also wanted to say that I've been thinking about writing another story! So keep your eyes out! I'll keep you guys updated with that! Love you all!3**

**~Nati :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! A little quicker this time! Haha! I've been thinking a lot about where this story is headed to and many people have told me the same idea, so I went with their idea. All the previous chapters were warm up for me but they will be connecting to the story at some point. So read to find out what's going to happen with the gang! This story is for #BadeWeek. Go join #BadeWeek everyone! I am so depressed and sad about the Bade break up, I just can't think straight. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I just failed a test and I have lots of stress on me. But anyways life goes on and I don't want to explode all my problems to you guys. Thank you to all that reviewed and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! *sadly***

Beck's POV

"Jade wake up. It's time to get ready for school." I murmured into Jade's ear. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Her eyes stayed closed but she pouted her lips.

"Shut up," Jade said and turned to cuddle into my chest. I wrapped y arm around her and shaked her a little.

"Come on, Jade. We need to go to school." I said getting up with her in my arms. I was carrying her bridal-style and she hid her face into my chest.

"Put me down. I'm gonna go get ready." She said. I put her down and she

went into the bathroom. I went into the guest bedroom's bathroom to get ready also. When I was done, I went back into Jade's room. She was in there, with a towel wrapped around her. She was picking out her outfit in her closet. Damn. I have a hot girlfriend. I am a very lucky guy.

She turned around to see me staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She asked, her eyebrows curved.

"You," I responded and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly. I felt her smile into the kiss. I moved down onto her neck and kissed her gently.

"I thought…we…were getting…ready," Jade said. Well tried. Ha. I made her weak. She had to turn away, so that I'd stop kissing her. She took a deep breath and went into the bathroom again. She came out in tight black skinny jeans and a black tight shirt the fit her extremely well.

The ride to school was very peaceful. Jade snag a song that she liked which came on the radio. I was thinking about the big performance she did with Cay at Karaoke Dokie. The manager said that he felt really sorry for what had happened and that the winner of that competition was going to win something. He said that Jade and cat rightfully won the competition, meaning that they won the prize. But he never told us what the prize was. Andre texted me last weekend saying that Cat told them they were going to receive the prize today. I asked Jade if she had gotten the same text Cat had and she said yes. Today the manager was going to text Jade and Cat what the prize was.

We got to school and met up with our friends by Jade's locker. We were all talking when Jade's phone started to ring, signaling that she had gotten a text message. She opened it and then her mouth dropped. Before anyone could say anything, Cat's phone rang. She opened it and her mouth dropped too.

"What is it? Is it the manager from Karaoke Dokie? Did he tell you your prizes?" Andre asked.

Cat tried to speak but she couldn't. Thankfully Jade recovered her presence and told us. "He told us our prizes." Jade said.

"And?" Robbie encouraged.

"They're tickets." Jade said.

"To what? A concert? A competition? A game? A what?" Andre asked.

"A trip." Jade said. She smiled a little and said, "To Hawaii!"

My eyes widened and I could see everyone's mouth drop. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Congrats, babe!" I said to Jade. I kissed her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"There's more," Jade said. "We get to choose two people each as our friends to come along with us." Jade said.

"No way! Are you kidding me?" Robbie exclaimed. Cat was regaining her consciousness.

"I'm bringing Beck and I guess I could bring Andre too." Jade said.

"Thank, babe." I kissed her lips gently and pulled away.

"Thanks a lot, Jade," Andre said and extended his arm so he could shake her hand.

"Come on, Andre. I don't bite." Jade extended both of her arms out to embrace Andre. She hugged him quickly and came back to my side.

"Cat who are you going to pick?" Jade asked looking at Cat, who had just came back to earth.

"Um…I want to take Robbie and Tori with me." She said and giggled. They both smiled at Cat as a thank you. I wasn't to thrilled with Tori coming after what she said and did to Jade, and I knew Jade wasn't either, but life goes on.

"So when do we fly out to Hawaii?" Andre asked.

"Uh…" Jade and Cat both looked at their phones. Their eyes widened in shock. "Tonight," Cat said. Everyone's eyes widened also, but at the same time their lips formed a smile.

**A/N: There it is! It's short I know, but I wrote this in a hurry. Please please please review! I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter and I wasn't very happy. SO please please please please review! One word is fine for a review! :D Bye guys! I update in about a week or less I promise! Hawaii here they come!**

**~Natixoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, my super sweet pies! I'm back! This chapter is short but it's to hold you guys up for the awesomeness that's going to come later! Be patient with me please! There is still a lot going on in my life right now. I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and added my story to story alert and their favorites! ****So thank you to:**

**Twenty four7bade: Thank you, darling for reviewing! I'm so happy you're excited! Hope you enjoy! **

**LovingLizGillies: YAY! It'll be good! I promise! Thank you for reviewing, dear! I hope you like this chapter! **

**DefenestrationDeathAngelDanny: Hey, hey, sugar pie! How are you, Danny? Thank for reviewing and reading! Hope you like this chapter, hun! **

**Again thank you to all the others who added my story! It means a lot for all of you to do that! ****I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Beck would've been out the door faster than a roadrunner, ostrich, cheetah, and the fastest human in the world combined.**

Jade's POV

We all met up at LAX airport. It was 7:00 p.m. and our flight left at 9:00 p.m. I still can't believe we're going to Hawaii. Not in a million years would I think I'd be going to Hawaii. I do wish Tori and some other people weren't going to come. But oh well. I'll just try to ignore them. We went through security and the baggage drop-off, where we got our tickets and seats. I was going to sit next to Beck and Cat. And Andre was sitting next to Tori and Robbie, in the seats in back of us. We all got on the plane at 8:55 and left at 9:05. It was a long flight because on top of the 6-hour flight, the plane got delayed and instead it was said to be an 8-hour flight.

Beck was reading a magazine and Cat was coloring on her coloring book and I was doing nothing. I actually want to do something. I looked over at Beck and put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face into mine. Our lips connected and moved slowly. This was no fun, so I started kissing him more roughly. His tongue outlined the bottom of my lips, asking for entry. I allowed it and his tongue explored my mouth. One of his hands was on my waist, gripping it tightly and the other hand was holding on onto the magazine. My hands were tangled up in his hair, tugging on it gently. I was ready to unbuckle my seat belt to get on Beck's lap, when a flight attendant tapped Beck and my shoulder. I pulled away and heard Beck groan. I glared at the lady and she looked scared and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you guys, but people are complaining," she said.

"Does it look like I care?" I responded.

"Umm…no, but we try to make our flight as comfortable as possible for all of our passengers. And some passengers complained, so I'm going to have to ask you to stop—," she pause thinking and continued, " uh…to stop ki—to stop doing what you were doing earlier please."

I thought about what she said for a while. "Fine." I said. She nodded as a thank you and was ready to leave when I stopped her. "Wait! In one condition. Who complained?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Uh—well she did." The lady pointed at the seat in front of me. Tori's seat. My eyes widened and I turned my head to the lady again.

I smiled a fake smile at her and said, "Thank you." She nodded once again and left.

Beck looked at me with confused eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"You're hot, I was bored, and you were right next to me. So I kissed you. Is that a problem? Or do you not want me to kiss you like that anymore?" Let's test this boy.

His eyes widened in confusion worry. "No, no, no, no, no! That is absolutely NOT a problem by me. You can do it as MANY times as you want. Believe me, I have no problem with that. Absolutely no problem at ALL." Beck said. This boy was head over heels for me. Can you say that about a guy? Whatever. Ha! The things I make Beck do. I smiled a little and then hid it because I didn't want Beck to see I was enjoying hearing what he just said. He smiled and sighed. He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed me gently and pulled away. "Now no one can complain about that kiss, can they?" He winked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and laughed a little.

After that we both went to sleep, my head on Beck's shoulder and him head on mine, with his arms wrapped around my body.

I was about to drowse of to sleep when I had one more thought pop into my head. What am I going to do with this bitch in front of me?

**A/N: I'm done! YAY! Thank you guys for all who reviewed and read! It means a lot to me! Please, please review! Did anyone hate The Worst Couple as much as I did? I was bawling my eyes out that night and still am every time I think about their break up. I am depressed and angry and sad and annoyed. Bade has to get back together within the next two episodes or else I will explode. I was so sad when I saw Jade's face when Beck didn't come for her. Damn you, Beck and your little cold heart for doing that to my Jade. I hope every single one of you participated in Bade Week! I have some ideas in mind for the next few chapters of this story, so get ready for Hawaii! Also, about my Elavan story, I've been thinking about it lately and where I want it to head to and what it's going to be about. So, I'm still trying to figure that out. And keep in mind this story IS rated T! Anyways, thank you again, sweeties! I'll try to update soon! Love you all! I really want more reviews, so please review; it can be a single word, or a phrase. PLEASE REVIEW, my Bademancers! 3**

**~Nati xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M BACK! I was quicker this time, right? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I got from you guys! You guys are awesome! Anyways, don't want to hold you up from reading this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Victorious, would I be heartbroken right now, begging the shit out of Dan to hurry up and get Beck and Jade back together? I don't think so.**

Jade's POV

We arrived in the airport in the morning, around 6:00 a.m. We were all happy to finally have arrived after that long plane flight. We took a taxi to our hotel, which, according to the paper I got from the manger, was called the Westin hotel. Our taxi arrived at the hotel and we all got out. All our mouths were open in shock. This hotel is huge and gorgeous. "Damn," I murmured. We walked inside and entered a large, open lobby with a waterfall as the entrance. There were flamingos and swans in the pond where the waterfall led. It was amazing.

"Oh my gosh," Robbie said, under his breath. "This is the hotel that the paper said?" Robbie asked.

"No, Robbie. We are at this hotel, so that we can stare at the flamingos shitting in the pond." I said, sarcastically, glaring at him. This kid needed common sense.

Beck and I went to go register the others and us and get our rooms.

We came back and said we had gotten two rooms that connected. "Okay, so one room has two beds and the other one had one king size bed. I'm guessing since most of you are probably to scared to sleep with each other alone in a room, Beck and I are going to take the king and you guys can take the other beds." I said.

Everyone looked offended, but agreed to the plan.

"I'll sleep with Cat in one bed," Robbie said, quickly. Cat looked confused and dumbfounded.

"Umm…okay. Then I guess that leaves me and Tori sharing a bed." Andre said in an awkward tone. Tori looked uncomfortable.

"I could take the king bed, you know," Tori suggested.

"No! Who are you going to share it with, then?" I asked.

"Well, I mean I could share a bed with Beck and—" Tori started to say.

"One more word from your ugly mouth and you are out of this hotel and on a plane back to L.A. I am not going to put up with your crap one bit on this trip. Do you hear me?" I just could not do this anymore. I wasn't going to let Tori push me around and play with my feelings any longer. I am not going to stand in line behind her and let her get all the glory. I don't want to sound selfish or anything like that, but it's my time to shine. Tori needs to sit her ass behind me and shut her perfect cheek-boned mouth. It doesn't always have to be about her.

Tori didn't say anything and looked down. That's right, Tori. She better look down. While she's at it, she can kneel down, too, for all I care.

Beck decided to break the silence. "Um…I think we should go up to our rooms and unpack our bags, then hit the beach. What do you guys think?" Beck asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Andre responded.

Beck's hands were intertwined in mine. He put his arm around my shoulders, without letting go of my hand.

We got to the 5th floor of the hotel, and turned right, down the hallway. We found our rooms right next to each other. Beck and I entered our room first. My first thought: Holly fuck.

This room is beautiful. And I don't think a lot of things are beautiful.

We went to put on our swimsuits and headed down to the beach with the others.

When we got to the beach, we found a nice spot to lie down on the beach and laid down our towels on the sand. I started to take of my cover-up dress and caught beck looking at me. Want to make this interesting? Let's make Beck drool. I positioned my body so that he could see every angle of my body. I took of my dress slowly, uncovering my black, sexy bikini. Beck's mouth was open and his eyes were looking at me from head to toe, very slowly. I smirked and turned around to put my dress in my bag. Let's make Beck faint. Ha-ha! I bent down, without bending my knees, and put the dress into my bag. Beck's eyes widened even more. I laughed under my breath and walked over to him. I got up on my tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

"You want to go for a swim, babe?" I said in a seductive tone. He nodded quickly and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ocean. The water was now at our stomachs. I connected my lips with his and kissed him passionately for a while. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying me with his arms on my waist.

I heard splashes behind me, but then decided to ignore it. The splashes kept coming. I pulled away from Beck and turned around. Can you guess who it was? Of course, Vega. She was tying her hair up in a ponytail and showing lots of skin that did not need to be seen. Beck rolled hid eyes and looked frustrated and annoyed.

"What do you want, Vega?" I asked. How more annoying can this girl be?

"Nothing. I'm just taking a swim," she responded.

"You can't take a swim further away from us; like 100 miles out. Where the sharks can get you. Or any animal that can kill you." I glared at her and she smirked back. I know she's after Beck and she is trying to make him want her, but it's not happening. Let's rub this in her face to make her jealous. I turned around and kissed Beck roughly. I tangled my hands in his hair and he picked me up by my waist. I wrapped my legs, once again, around his waist and he lowered his hand near my butt. I kept on kissing him and heard Tori groan. I could imagine Tori rolling her eyes behind us, trying to look busy. I opened my eyes and pulled away from the kiss for air. As I looked around, I didn't see Tori. Ha! She left! I caught sight of her walking out of the ocean and onto one of the beach chairs, next to the others. Guess I can enjoy this while it lasts. I kept on kissing Beck for a couple more minutes, until we decided to join the others on the sand.

Later on in the day, the boys decided to go play a friendly game of beach volleyball and the girls were all sunbathing in the sun. It was a good day. After all, we are in Hawaii.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Review and tell me! Again, thank you for all of the reviews. They were awesome! I have found out a plot or problem for this story, so be prepared! Lot's is coming up next chapter! Until then…**

**~Nati xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, beautifuls! I'm back! Sorry I took so long, but I was writing a lot. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it was turning out way to long and I wasn't finishing any time soon. So, I split it in half so I don't have to panic to finish so much. Good part is that now half of the next chapter is done! So please review! And did anyone see Avan and Deutch at the KCA's? Ugh. That made me sick. And he didn't even take pictures with Liz or the Victorious cast. Maybe one or two, but last year it was so much more. That really disappointed me, but whatever I still have hope for Elavan and I will never stop shipping and supporting them! And I am so excited and grateful that Victorious won! Even though their, or should I say Victoria's speech was terrible cause it didn't even talk about Victorious, it just talked about Victoria and all about her. Again. Whatever. Anyways, nothing is going to bring me down because somehow I'm in a good mood today. This A/N is getting really long now. So let's get to the story! BTW, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME GUYS! PLEAE KEEP ON REVIEWING! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned victorious, beck and jade would have their own show, and it would not be on nickelodeon because nickelodeon has kids viewing. And certain things can't be done if kids are viewing. -_-**

Beck's POV

I woke up the next morning next with my arm wrapped around a beautiful Jade. I kissed her neck softly and saw a little smile form on her lips. I smiled. She opened her eyes.

"Hi," Jade said, softly.

"Good morning, beautiful." I replied. I kissed her lips and sighed. "I still can't believe we're in Hawaii."

"I know," Jade said. We lay in bed for an hour or so, in each other's arms, just relaxing until she got up and went searching in the closet.

"What are you doing, babe?" I asked.

"Getting ready. I want to go walk around the hotel and get to know Hawaii. I'm not going to spend this trip lying down in bed." Jade said. She had a point. I got up and picked out my clothes.

"I'm gonna hit the shower, first, since you take so long." I said, jokingly. She glared at me and I went to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You know, you look really sexy when to glare at people." I kissed her passionately. It didn't last long but it showed all the feelings I had at that moment for her. I let go of her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

By the time I got out, Jade had already waked up all the others and told them to get ready. Jade hopped into the shower and did her make-up and stuff. I was the first one ready, like always. About half and hour passed and everyone was finally ready to go. We left the rooms and had breakfast at a restaurant by the hotel.

"Oh my gosh, this food id so good!" Tori exclaimed.

"Hawaiians are so lucky!" Andre had his mouth full of food and kept on taking mouthfuls without taking breaths. Damn, that guy can eat!

"So where do you guys want to go after this?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Why don't we go see the information desk in the lobby? They can tell us what's new and what we might be interested in." Jade suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Jade's POV

We arrived at the information desk in the front of the Westin.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked the lady in back of the desk. She didn't respond. It appeared that she was not listening to us. "Excuse me?" Tori asked again, hoping that this time she would answer back. She still didn't respond. She was on the phone with someone else. Ugh. Time for Jade West to do the talking.

"Hey, lady!" I yelled to the lady. She wasn't responding. You know what? I grabbed the phone from her hands and hung it up on the desk. "Yeah, hi. Are you ready to speak now?" I smirked at her. She looked uncomfortable, but just nodded. "Great. So we need you to tell us what are some good places around here that we could have fun at and that we would probably enjoy." I said.

"Uh, okay. W-we have s-so-some," her voice shook as she spoke, "restaurants by here." She pointed at some different locations to eat and surf. "Over here, not to far away from here, there are some clubs. There are karaoke clubs, dance clubs, different sorts of night clubs, and many more things to do over by that area." I think you guys will be good with that. And the clubs aren't even that far from the hotel. They are probably walking distance." The lady said. She smiled and waved us goodbye. Tori waved back, but I just glared. Hey, not my fault she was rude and Tori forgives everyone for every wrong they do. Sorry, but I don't forgive and forget that easily.

"So where do you guys want to go tonight?" Beck asked everyone.

"I want to go dance and drink my ass off. Meet some cute girls and have a good night." Andre responded and laughed a little.

"Wait, but we're not at drinking age yet," Tori said in a worried and confused tone. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Even Robbie. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Really, Tori? So what? We're not at drinking age. Whatever! Big deal! You can go sit in the corner of the club and watch everyone have fun tonight, all right? Because if you dance with someone, you know they are going to ask you if they can buy a drink for you. Then, if you say no, they'll back away because they'll know you're too of a chicken and not brave or daring enough to take a chance and have some fun for once in your life." I explained. "Now do you understand?" I asked Tori.

"I guess so," she responded.

"Good, because you'll need to know information like that in the future." I said, smiling a bit at her, sarcastically.

Tori seemed embarrassed that she didn't know that, but hid it by rolling her eyes slightly. Cat decided to break the awkward silence by screaming, "Let's go get ready then!"

We all got ready to go to the club. We had about two hours, so we changed and did our hair and make-up while the boys chatted and got ready also. I decided to wear black skinny jeans and a short, tight black t-shirt that went up to my bellybutton and some silver jewelry to give it another color. I figured I'd go for a sexy dark look tonight. Some hours passed and we when we were all done getting ready we headed to the club.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Please please please please please please please please review! PLEASE! ;) Until next time, loves!**

**~Nati xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First of all, I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. I'm REALLY SORRY! I know sorry isn't enough, but it's something. I also know I keep saying I'm busy (which I am) but my parents don't let me come on the computer and they get mad at me. So, I try to come on when they are not home or when they are not looking, which is very rarely. So please forgive me! It's a short chapter, but I figured that if I wanted to make a long chapter, I would never finish under watch of my parents. I'm so sorry again! Here it is! Enjoy and review! I hope that I didn't lose to many of you! **

We got there around 7:00 p.m. When we went inside, it was dark with lasers and lights everywhere. It was amazing.

"You want to dance?" Beck asked me, smiling.

"Yeah," I answered. Beck took me to the dance floor and started dancing with me. He made this weird looking move that made me start laughing so hard. Oh, Beck.

"Are you having fun, babe?" He asked me, holding onto my hips while I danced.

"Yeah! It's so cool in here!" I had to practically scream over all the loud noise. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me softly. I started dancing against him and turned around to dance on him. He put his hands on my hips. He moved his hands and his body the direction my hips swayed against him. Ha. I knew he was enjoying this. I kept dancing with him until I had to take a little break. I went to the bar while Beck stayed talking to this guy I didn't know on the dance floor. I was ordering a drink in the bar…okay I know I'm not legal to drink yet, but whatever…when I saw Tori and Andre making out against the wall. My eyes opened and my mouth was open, forming a half smile.

"Oh my gosh," I murmured to myself. I walked, well kind of ran, over to Beck. "Beck! Beck! Beck! Beck!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa! What's happening, baby?" Beck asked me, obviously confused. I pointed to the direction where Tori and Andre were. He looked in the direction that I was pointing and his eyes and mouth widened too. "OMG! Is that?" Beck trailed off.

"Uh-huh," I finished for him. I immediately took out my cell phone and took a picture of them making out. This would be good to blackmail Tori and Andre in the future when I need to.

The night ended after a couple of hours and we all went upstairs to our rooms. Andre and Tori were obviously drunk, which I don't think Tori will be to proud of when she wakes up in the morning and finds herself sleeping right next, or should I say on, Andre.

Beck and I were probably on the verge of being drunk. I don't even know how I am thinking right now. Beck passed out after he stripped down to his boxers and pulled me into bed with him.

Cat and Robbie were the responsible ones in all of this. They drank very little and made sure that we all got to our rooms safely.

All I wanted right now was to see Tori's face in the morning. I have to wake up early to record this. Her face is going to be priceless. I wonder if they actually are going to do it tonight. Andre knows Tori's a virgin. And no matter how drunken Andre is, he still is respectful to girls. Well, I'm going to have to wait and see until tomorrow.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Yes, no. Well either way, review! Tell me what you thought please! I'm still pretty sad about Beck and Jade, and I am desperate for any little word said or glance that they have towards each other. But I heard somewhere that they are getting back together soon in an episode called Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. And that will be in about five episodes (each episode being 2 weeks apart ). I am not too happy that Tori has to "fix" Bade. I think Beck and Jade can "fix" themselves and it would be so much more romantic if they did it themselves, without any help from Tori or anyone else. But of course Tori is the star of the show and has to be involved in everything that happens! Ugh. Maybe Tori will just talk to Jade or something and then Jade will take it from there to get beck back together with her, or vise versa. I just want Beck and Jade to resolve their own problems without the help of Tori or anyone else for once! Anyways, I've learned that I don't always get what we want. One more thing I wanted to say was a shout out to a wonderful and beautiful girl named Danny. She's my friend on twitter and she is currently not talking to me, and is really mad at me. So, Danny, if you're reading this, I am so sorry and can you please forgive me? That's all I have to say for now guys! Bye! I'll try to update sooner this time! I'm sorry again for the delay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think this a/n is bigger. :? REVIEW PLEASE! Bye, loves! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey my awesome Bademancers! How are you all? Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I love reading them! I updated faster this time right? Anyways I was going to update two days ago, but I had no wifi because I was not at home. I hope you like this chapter! It's kind of a long one. Enjoy! **

Tori's POV

I opened one of my eyes and then the next. I looked to my side and saw Andre. What have I done? We didn't do it last night, but we were pretty darn close. I really hope that this won't ruin our friendship, even though I know it will. Andre started waking up and I got up, realizing I had no top on. I immediately grabbed my blouse and covered myself. His face was hard to read. It was blank. I couldn't even look into his eyes. I just got dressed and left. I really messed this up.

Beck's POV

I woke up the next morning with Jade tucked in my body where she fit perfectly. I watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. I was a really lucky guy to end up with a girl like Jade. I smiled to myself. I kissed the top of her head and watched her wake up slowly.

"Morning, beautiful," I told her. She moaned and put her chin on my chest, our faces inches apart. We held out glaze toward each other. She has gorgeous eyes. I love how they change everyday, just how my love for her gets stronger and bigger everyday. I leaned in closer, out faces now centimeters apart. I whispered, "I love you," and kissed her gently, her hand touches and caressing my cheek, one of my hands holding her body tightly and the other one on her cheek, holding it and caressing it softy.

We broke apart and she got up. She stopped in her path, and turned around to look at me. "I love you too, Beck. A lot." She smiled a beautiful little, tiny and gentle smile. She stared at me, then to the ground and turned again. I smiled so big and let my head lay on my pillow.

Jade's POV

Beck and I both got dressed and wet to knock on the others doors. When nobody answers I got inpatient and started yelling. "Andre! I know you're in there! If you're to tired because you were fucking Tori last night it's not my problem! It doesn't make any less able to get you're lazy ass up and open the door for us!"

"Jade! Don't say that! There are people sleeping in other rooms that don' want to hear your screaming and nevertheless, your excessive swearing." Beck said.

"Oh, whatever. It's their problem. If they have a problem with it, then they could deal with and stick it up their—"

"Jade!" Beck covered my mouth with his hand.

"Mmmmm!" I tried speaking but I couldn't. I liked his hand and he took it of immediately.

"Ew! Jade, why did you do that?" Beck yelled.

"Because you were covering my mouth with your hand and you didn't let me speak! So I liked your hand so that you can let go of me. Duh!" Jade said and smiled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but thankfully she didn't see me.

Andre opened the door for us and let us in. "Hey guys,' Andre said.

It was kind of awkward because he was trying to avoid the topic of Tori and him. But I don't like awkwardness, so I might as well get it over with.

"So, where's Tori?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Jade," Beck whispered quickly, but I ignored him.

"Um, she left," Andre stopped for a minute, "somewhere."

I nodded. "Hm, I wonder why." I laughed a little then smirked at him.

"So did Cat and Robbie leave downstairs already?" Beck decided to break the awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Andre said distractedly.

"Oh, okay," Beck said.

"Hey, man, can I talk to you?" Andre asked Beck. "Alone." He glanced at me.

"Okay, okay. I know hoe to take a hint, Andre." I said and went to exit the door. "I'll wait outside for you, Beck." I said on my way out.

Beck's POV

Jade left the room and Andre and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's up, man?" I asked him.

He looked serious. "Listen, Beck. You're like one of my very best friends and I can tell you anything. I trust you and I need your help on something." Andre told me.

"Sure, man. Of course. Anything." I said.

"Okay, so I know that you have probably heard the chit-chat about last night." He said. I nodded, telling him to proceed. "Tori and I did not do what you think we did last night." I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "But I did take it a little to far considering that she has not put herself out there yet." Andre said.

"Well what did she say this morning?" I asked.

"She didn't…say anything. She just looked confused and sorry. And then before I could say anything, she was gone." Andre said.

"Do you regret doing whatever you did last night?" I asked.

"Yes. I regret what I did, but for some reason I don't regret who I did it with. I don't know why. But I think she regrets all of it." Andre stopped for a minute. "I don't know, Beck. It's like all my feelings that I have been building up everyday for this girl came out of the dark and exploded last night. I have never wanted anyone more so badly in my life before. It was different." Andre said.

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" I said.

"Because I think I ruined our friendship. I don't think she even wants to see me right now. I screwed up, Beck. But at the same time I feel relaxed. Like I have no more weight on my shoulders." Andre stopped. I looked at him. "Beck…I think I might be in love with Tori."

Jade's POV

My ear was pressed up against the hotel room door. I wouldn't call this eavesdropping. I was just hearing a conversation next to me. Okay, that's kind of like eavesdropping, but whatever. Andre was speaking now. _"Beck…I think I might be in love with Tori."_ HOLY SHIT! WOOOOO! FINALLY! "Yeah! Fuck right!" I screamed. I covered my mouth and looked around me. Whoops. I opened the door to the hotel room. "It's about time you admitted it, boy!" I told Andre.

They both looked startled. "Jade, what are you doing in here? I thought you told mw that you were going to wait outside for me," Beck yelled.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Andre screamed.

I ignored both of their questions. "Listen up! You like Tori and Beck and I are going to help you get her. It's not going to be easy because she obviously has eyes for Beck." I said. Beck just looked down and didn't say anything. I knew that he knew it was true.

"Why would you do that for me?" Andre asked me.

"Because I want Vega to get her stupid small eyes off my boyfriend." I told him.

Andre nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Jade. Thanks, Beck. You're good friends." Andre said.

"No problem," Beck said and hugged Andre. Beck looked at me and moved his head towards Andre, motioning me to hug him too. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I leaned in and opened my arms to hug Andre.

"No problem," I told Andre. Andre smiled. Beck had a huge grin on his face. I arched my eyebrows and stared at both of then, my eyes going back and forth. "Okay, what's wrong with you guys? Did you go to nice school or win the lottery or something? Gosh, stop smiling so much. You both look like creepers." I said, my mouth in a disgusted form.

Beck and I left after a little while of talking about other things. We were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. "We're going to make a good team," Beck told me. He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, we are." I said. I reached up and stood on my tiptoes, my hands around his neck, and I kissed him. We pulled away after a minute or so and kept on walking to meet up with the others downstairs.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! A bit of Tandre in this one. I can't wait for Tori Saves Beck and Jade. Just the thought of it excites me to no ends! I fangirl all day when I think about it! Ah! And did you guys see Liz's tweet to Daniella saying that she'll be able to [see if blonde's really have more fun] in a couple of days? Does that mean she's going blonde? We'll have to wait and see! And don't forget to watch/hear Somewhere Only We Know! It was the awesomest cover EVER! Seriously, Liz has to get a record deal like now! She really has the whole entire package for stardom. Anyways, until next time, loves! Have a liztastic day and a bademancing life! Bye! REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE FASTER! ;)**

**Nati**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know, I know. You all hate me because I haven't updated in like forever and I am so sorry for that. I just have had no inspiration to write lately and I had no ideas what to write. So I kind of just pulled this out of my hat so it sucks. Btu I felt really bad for not updating and my sister keeps on telling me to update because she said that if her author didn't update for as long as I did, she would hate that author. And you guys have every right to hate me right now. I am SOOOOOOO sorry. Please read my author's note at the end of the chapter! It's important! Here is chapter 15 of Dancing in the Dark! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and now that it is being cancelled, I never will. Yeah, I'm still pissed about that, and I will be pissed about it for the rest of my Victorious-less life.

Jade's POV

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know," Beck responded. He looked at me with an expression that asked me what I wanted to do.

"Why don't we go take a drive around the island?" I suggested. Everyone agreed, eager to see the rest of Hawaii.

We all got into our 6-seater convertible car (a/n: believe me, it exists). Beck volunteered to drive half the time and then Andre would get the other half of the time to drive. I sat in the middle seat in the front row of the car, Beck to my left and Cat to my right. Robbie was kind of onto our plan to get Andre with Tori so he quickly took the window in the second row so that Tori would get the middle and would have to seat next to Andre.

Tori seemed uncomfortable and scooted as far from Andre as she could. Andre had a sad expression on his face when he saw he perform this action. I felt bad for him. And I never feel bad for people. I had to do something.

I leaned over to Beck and whispered in his ear, "Hey, babe. Tori is scooting away from Andre. Now, there's a big curve coming ahead on the road. Make sure to make a big turn so that Tori will be forced to move closer to Andre." He smiled. I smiled back and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. His smile got bigger.

We got close to the turn and Beck got on the outer lane so that it will make a bigger effect. As he turned, I saw Tori get closer to Andre. The turn was so big that she practically has on his lap. He had his arms around her helping her no to hurt herself or anything. Tori looked at Andre when the turn was over, the two still in the same position as they were before. Andre gave her a slight smile and she returned it. She whispered "Thank you" to him and sat up. This time she didn't scoot away from him. They weren't cuddling, but it was a start.

I scooted my body closer to Beck's and he wrapped him arm around my body as soon as I did. She kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. I smiled my secret-only-reserved-for-Beck smile. She chuckled a little and kissed me on my lips. He kept on kissing me and when I thought he was going to pull back, he didn't. If he didn't pull back soon, we were going to crash. I pulled back. "Beck, we are going to crash if you don't keep your boy hormones under control." I said.

"I'm sorry, you are just so irresistible." He winked at me and kissed me again.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Beck! Oh my gosh, you're going to kill us all!" I told hm.

I realized that everyone was watching us. "Hey, if you guys are getting all PDA in the front over there, risking that chance of killing us, can I drive?" Andre asked, kind of sarcastically. I gave him a mocking expression, my tongue sticking out at him, and Beck said, "Well, okay. It's about halfway anyways. Tori would you mid switching with Jade, because I want to be with Jade in the back." Beck asked Tori. I couldn't tell if he said that because his hormones were out of control or if this was part of the Tori and Andre get together plan.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Tori answered. Beck pulled over and Andre and Tori switched with Beck and I. Andre started driving again. Andre and Tori got into a conversation about Sicowitz and his coconut milk, Cat was coloring in her color book that I made her bring in case she got annoying or bored, which she did, and Robbie was arguing watching some videos on The Slap. I looked to Beck and caught him staring at me.

"What?" I said, surprisingly in a sweet tone.

"I just—I don't know how—How can God create someone this beautiful?" Beck said.

"Sap," I replied, trying to hide my smile.

"No, I'm serious." Beck said. Looking at me, Beck narrowed his eyes like if he was trying to point out something he just couldn't put his finger on. "I just don't understand how. I am the luckiest guy in the world because I have the most beautiful, gorgeous, talented, flawless, wonderful, most perfect girlfriend in the whole wide world." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Beck." I said.

"For what? For telling you the truth? You don't have to thank me for that. I could do that for the rest of my life, Jade. Actually, I want to do that for the rest of my life." Beck said.

"So, what? Are you saying you're going to marry me?" I asked.

"I know I'm going to marry you, Jade. I can't picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. You are the love of my life and nothing is going to change that. Never." Beck stated. My smile was so big right now. "And I mean we don't have to get married right now. We can wait until we are older, but I just want you to know that I am going to marry you one day."

"You are the love of my life too, Beck. And I can't wait until that day comes, then." I said back. He leaned in a kissed me on my lips, slowly moving his lips with mine. I could feel his love and passion for me in his kiss. In all the kisses he gave me. And I returned it back too. I love him so much. And he knows that. Maybe I don't say it often in front of people, but I do say in to him. And that's all that matters. I don't care who thinks what about us. It's Beck and I only. No one else. It's us against the world, I guess. And I wouldn't want to have anyone else as my partner other than Beck. I pulled back and whispered against him lips, "I love you, Beck. Forever."

He whispered against my lips," I love you too, my Jade. Forever and ever."

I leaned in once more and kissed him with all the passion I had for him and I could feel him returning it too. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was meaningful.

"For making me happy. No one else makes me happy like you do. That's what I thank you for. And I can't—and I won't ever—thank you enough for that, my Beck."

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Did you guys see Tori Fixes Beck & Jade?! OMFG I died. That was just too much for me to handle and I exploded and died. It was like an explosion of BADE! That was the best night of my life. My babies are back together and happy again having each other by one another again and they gave me the inspiration to write another chapter for this story.**

**Okay, so as I said in the beginning author's note, I needed to tell you guys something important. And it's about this story. I have abso-freaking-lutely no idea where the hell this story is going. I am just blank. I have nada! NADA! I don't know what to write about, so I didn't know if I just end this story or continue it. I really don't want to cancel it, but if I am not updating because I have nothing to write about, then what? So I was thinking if you guys can give me ideas of what you want to see happen in the story, please let me know. It can be ANYTHIG! ANYTHIG AT ALL! (Remember this story is rated T.) You can put it in your review or PM me or you can DM me on twitter. My twitter is Nati1039. Just ask for a follow if I don't already follow you and DM me idea(s) please! I need your help! I really, really, really, really don't want to have to cancel this story! Please help me! Thank you for reading. I hope I'll see you guys again.**

**~Nati**


End file.
